The present invention relates to an improved two-piece lug bolt.
In the past, two-piece lug bolts have been fabricated for the purpose of permitting the head to be made of a different material than the remainder of the shank. One embodiment of a prior two-piece lug bolt is disclosed in the drawings accompanying the present specification, and the various embodiments of the improved lug bolts of the present invention have certain advantages. The superiority of the embodiment of FIGS. 1-8 is fully discussed hereafter and is the subject of application Ser. No. 08/085,325, filed Jun. 30, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,148, issued 6/28/94. The improved embodiment of FIGS. 9-15 of the present invention incorporates all of the improvements of FIGS. 1-8. In addition, in prior two-piece bolts, if the wrench grippable head broke off, there was no structure remaining which could be gripped by a wrench to remove the remainder of the bolt from an installed condition. It is with overcoming this deficiency that the present invention is concerned.